


A Particular Calm

by thnksfrthwilliam



Series: Poetry [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sonnet, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam





	A Particular Calm

There is something particularly calm

About watching the rhythm of his chest,

With his heartbeat safely under your palm

As he, at last, gets some well deserved rest.

 

In the morn he grumbles when he wakes up,

He complains ‘bout the lack of hot water,

Your eyes roll; you pour coffee in his cup

He smirks and takes the stolen police blotter.

 

He dozes off in the passenger seat,

You pop in AC/DC and hit play.

You drive fast and bob your head to the beat,

Your brother has no smart comment to say.

 

You smile at his innocence in sleep,

But the truthful lack of it makes you weep.


End file.
